Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a dispenser, and more particularly to an emulsion dispenser.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an emulsion dispenser of the prior art comprises a housing 10 in which a plunger 11 is disposed such that the top end of the plunger 11 juts out of a cap 12 via a hole 13, and such that the top end of the plunger 11 is fastened to a saddle head 15. The cap 12 and the saddle head 15 are engaged with each other by means of two threaded portions 16 and 17. The housing 10 is provided with a shoulder 18. Located between the shoulder 18 and the cap 12 is a container cap 19 of the emulsion container (not shown in the drawings). The plunger 11 is provided with a piston device 21. The housing 10 has a tail tube 22 which is provided therein with a down valve 23 and a dip tube 24 in contact with the emulsion held in the emulsion container.
When the saddle head 15 is pressed, the emulsion is dispensed in handy units or portions via an exit 14 of the saddle head 15. The plunger 11 is provided at the lower end with a recovery spring 25 serving to provided the plunger 11 with a recovery spring force enabling the plunger 11 to return to its original position in the housing 10 at the time when the saddle head 15 is relieved of the external force exerting thereon. With the exception of the recovery spring 25 which is made of metal, other component parts of the prior art emulsion dispenser are made of a plastic material. The metal spring 25 becomes a bottleneck in the process of recycling the discarded dispensers of the prior art. In other words, the metal spring 25 and other component parts of the prior art dispenser can not be separated in a cost-effective manner in the recycling process of the prior art dispensers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an emulsion dispenser which is free of a metal component part to facilitate the recycling of the discarded dispenser.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a dispensing structure comprising a housing, an engagement cap to engage the housing with an emulsion container, a plunger housed in the housing, an up valve, a down valve, and an elastic element disposed between the bottom end of the plunger and the bottom of the housing.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.